


Daniel

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: All about Daniel Jackson along with Janet's help along the way.





	Daniel

Love this and another early video so sorry about the quality.

Daniel by Elton John

> > You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
>> 
>> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.
> 
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/daniel-v#.WcrQGxOPKog>


End file.
